1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to new 4-(sulfur containing substituent) derivatives of 1-arylpyrazoles, and derivatives thereof. The invention further pertains to compositions of said compounds and methods, using said compounds, for the control of arthropod, nematode, helminth or protozoan pests, in particular, to the application of said compounds or compositions in agricultural methods of use, particularly as pesticides, especially for controlling arthropods, most especially insects by systemic action.
2. Description of the Related Art
International Patent Publication No. WO 93/06089 (and the equivalent U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,598) and WO 94/21606 describe insecticidal 1-(4-SF.sub.5 substituted phenyl)heterocycles which can be pyrroles as well as imidazoles or pyrazoles.
It is an object of the present invention to provide new pesticidal compounds of the 1-arylpyrazole family together with processes for their preparation.
A second object of the present invention is to provide pesticidal compositions and pesticidal methods of use of the pesticidal pyrazole compounds against arthropods, especially insects, plant nematodes, or helminth or protozoan pests, particularly in agricultural or horticultural crops, forestry, veterinary medicine or livestock husbandry, or in public health.
A third object of the present invention is to provide compounds with improved systemicity, that is, having improved systemic activity. A high systemicity enables the compounds to work well, even under dry conditions.
A fourth object of the present invention is to provide compounds with improved mammalian safety, that is to say, with less toxicity.
These and other objects of the invention shall become readily apparent from the description of the present invention which follows, and are achieved in whole or in part by the invention.